love and cars
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: Cara lived an horrible life that's until she meets Dom and his family as well as finding out abut a brother she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to banging on my bedroom door "Cara get the hell up now or I swear to god ill beat you again" my father screamed thought the door. I rolled out of my bed and shouted "I'm up" I walked over to my desk and sat down on my chair looking into the mirror at what my so called father had done to my face. I had black eyes and bruises all over my cheeks I was lucky to see the swelling had gone down since the night before. I pulled out my hair brush and began to brush through my waist length blonde hair pulling it into a messy pony tail. I then began to cover up my bruises and black eyes with make up until they were no longer visible. I then applied a dark purple smoky eye and black eye liner, I then applied a nude lipstick to my lips. I got up from my desk and walked over to my white wardrobe and pulled out a white crop top, black leather pants and my black leather jacket. I then pulled out a pair of matching white lace underwear and walked over to the bathroom pulling my bedroom door closed as I walked across the hall to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom closing the door as I walked into it. I placed my clean clothing onto the side and brushed my teeth. I then pulled my white pj shorts of my body as well as my underwear and my oversized top that came down to the tops of my thighs. I then pulled on my clean clothes being careful not to smudge my makeup. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my black 5 inch heels and strapping them to my feet. I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone from on the top and grabbed my car keys placing my phone into my black shoulder bag. I then closed my bedroom door walking out of it again and down the hall to the stairs I walked own them and saw our maid who cleaned and coked for me and my father. I walked towards the front door and pulled it open with a tug. Aw I walked out onto are drive way I saw my baby. My 2012 for mustang in royal blue. That car was my baby I loved it with everything inside of me. I walked towards the car and got into it turning it on and enjoying the pur that the engine made. I pulled out of are drive way making my way into down town la. As I drove passed a diner called toretto's my car began to jutter and smocking I pulled over and turned it off. I walked around my car popped the bonnet and was cover n hot smoke.

As I stepped away from my car I saw a girl around my age walking towards me. She had long dark hair that came to the middle of her shoulders and was incredibly beautiful, she was wearing a pair of white shorts with convers and a red t-shirt that read I love cars on the front. "Do you need help?" she asked as she came to a stop next to me looking at the engine.

"You wouldn't happen to nowhere the nearest garage is would you my car is fucked up." I said turning to her with a small smile on my face trying to be nice to her. "yeah my brother owns a garage best in la about 5 miles down from here but your car is un driveable so ill ring him up and see if he can get down her to take a look, I'm mia by the way."

"Thank you, you are a life saver and I'm Cara by the way." She pointed me to follow her inside to the diner hat she must work at I sat down at the bar while she was on the phone. As she walked back inside she came and sat down next to me. "Dom's on his way. The garage was not bust today so he said he didn't mind. So what brings you to this part of town?"

"I was just driving and I didn't really look where I was going and I hate being stuck in the house so I just went for a drive and I heard the race seen is really good down here I thought I would check it out tonight." I said look at Mia's face to see what her reaction would be.

"you race so do my family have since we were younger I haven't seen you at any of the races though so where are you from? Sorry for the all of the questions I just like to no people and make friends."

"Its fine and I live in the posh part of la I hate it though. I haven't liked it since my mum died when I was 14" I said my small smile falling a little. Mia lead in to hug me and I couldn't help but let a single tear down my face it had been years since I had thought of my mum. It hurt too much to do so. As mia pulled back she saw I was crying and grabbed a tissue and slowly wiped my face. It was only then that I realised I hadn't worn waterproof make up. Mia looked at me curiously but didn't question me and for that I was glad as I wouldn't have known what to say.

I looked into the back of the tissue holder and realised only a little bit of my concealer had come of so you could just slightly tell that I had a black eye. As I put the tissue holder down I heard an engine coming down the road and saw a 1970's dodge charge pulling to a stop in behind my car. Me and mia both got up from our seats and waked over to my car as the guy climbed out of the charger. He was very well built. He had a shaved head and has a very toned body he had large muscles and was wearing a black vest with black jeans and a work shirt over the top of his vest. He came over to mia and kissed her cheek and the smiled at me. "Mia what do we have here then"

"Dom this is my new friend Cara and her 2012 ford mustang over there" pointing at my baby "had over heated and on the verge of blowing up it's literally un driveable." We all walked over towards my car and Dom leaned over it. "go start it and rev it a little. I did as I was requested and as soon as I put my foot on the clutch smoke over took and the engine rattled and no longer purred. "Stop" Dom shouted I turned off the car and got back out stand next to Dom.

"I was really hoping to race tonight as well" I said to mia as she came and stood next to me while Dom was looking over my car. "I'm sure nobody would mind you coming with us isn't that right Dom" mia said as Dom stood back up straight. "You race I mean you don't look like the type to race." Dom said looking at me up and down lingering on my legs and chest. "I race infect I'm one of the best I won my first race at 15 and haven't stopped since it's the only time I feel free so don't judge a book its cover its rude." I said glaring a little "sorry it's just you don't look the type and I haven't seen you around these parts and yeah its fine if you wanna come to the races with us you just can't race tonight your car is so fucked up I am thinking someone put something in your engine at the moment as everything else seems fine." He said as mia walked inside to grab the phone that was ringing.

"Its fine it's not the first time someone has said something like that" I said as he pushed the bonnet back down and I leaned on it. As the sun beamed down on me I pulled my leather jacket off and pulled t my top as I was getting so hot. I couldn't help but notice Dom watching me.

"Like what you see" I said smiling at him. He laughed and placed a hand on my car and the other on my hip.

"What if I did" he spoke pulling me closer to him so I was pressed up against his side. I couldn't help but laugh. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him playfully but as I did my foot slipped out from under me and I toppled backward nearly falling until his arm grasped me and pulled me back up and into his chest. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but notice his broad smile on his face. "That's why you don't wear shoes like that down here and plus they can be comfortable." He said as he released me and leaned back onto my car. I looked down at my shoes and undid the straps and pulled them off my feet and I held them in my hand. "I'm short so I wear them I'm 5ft 3 and I'm used to wearing them I have worn them since I was 15."I said leaning onto my car. "If you're going to hang around with my team I'm going to have to change that." He said smiling at me. He said laughing at me I saw mia walking back out of the diner and locking the door as she came out. "Dom its race day I'm closing early and me and Cara are going to hang out at the garage for a bit before we go home to get ready is that okay?" she said as she smiled at me "yeah mia its fine I'm going to get roman to pick up your car once we get back and mia are you too riding with me there." He said smiling at the both of us. " yeah we are brain dropped me off today and here cara" she said handing me a pair of red converse " these look like there your size you shoes are so not appropriate to be wearing around here." She said I pulled on the converse and couldn't help but hug her. "Come on get in" Dom said as we stood there laughing at each other. Mia climbed into the back of the car leaving me to sit In the he started the car the radio turned on and my favourite song blared through the speaks. I couldn't help but sing along to the radio as bubble gum bitch played. I couldn't help but start dancing to the song and I saw mia doing it as well. I sang really load and I hadn't felt this free for a while and I knew I was going to love these people. As we pulled into the garage as Dom came to a stop inside the garage I climbed out grabbing my bag and shoes and as mia came passed she grabbed the off me and placed them on the counter.

As I looked around I couldn't help but notice a bunch of people all staring at me. "Guys stop staring at her. This is Cara and she's my new friend so don't scare her away and she's coming to the raced tonight." Mia shouted as a guy came up behind her and pulled her close to him kissing her cheek. "Cara this is Brian my boyfriend of 3 years" she said "hey nice to meet you" I said as Dom came up behind me. "Do you know anything about cars at all" he said as mia and brain walked off to the car he was working on while mia pulled on a pair of overalls. "Yeah but I'm not the best I would love to learn some more" I said as he gave me a pair of overalls witch I pulled on and tied the arms around my waist. "Okay so just hang around brain while I have a conversation with mia and why me, her and roman go and get your car okay." He said as we walked over to brain and mia.

As I started to listen to what Brian was telling me mia and Dom and a guy I guessed was roman walked out of the garage.

Mia's pov

Before we left to get Cara's car I pulled Dom into the office. "Dom I think there's something wrong with Cara. She was crying earlier and her makeup had ran and you could see she had a black eye and her face looks a little swollen." I said as I saw cara listening to what brain was telling her "mia I know I saw past all of the makeup she has on and maybe you should invite her to stay with us for a few days say it will be a sleepover and you know we are going find out what's happening to her but let's wait until we see what state she's in properly before we rush into confronting her okay and with us she is going to be safe so as long as she is with us she's safe." He said pulling me into a quick hug "now let's go get her car and then you too can leave to get ready for the races okay" he said witch I nodded at and we walked out with roman to go get her car.

Caras pov

It was half an hour when mia Dom and roman came back into the garage with my car on the truck. I walked over to mia and hugged her as well as Dom saying thank you. "Were going to mine now to get ready for the races" mia said as I pulled my overalls off and grabbed my bag and shoes from earlier. As I walked with mia she got into the driving seat of an orange Subaru "its brains I hate imports" she said laughing as she put on the radio and we dance and sung all the way to her home. It was a three story house that looked very homely. We pulled into the drive was and walked into the house were mia pulled me into her bedroom and walked towards her wardrobe "is it okay if I dress you" she asked.

"Yeah its fine go for it" I said

"Okay so go and take a shower in the bathroom across the hall and when your don just come in here okay."

I nodded and walked across the hall forgetting about my bruises and black eyes as I stepped into the warm water washing of my entire makeup.

I walked out of the shower after washing my hair and body palling a towel around my body walking back into mia's room its only when I saw her face that I remembered about my bruises. "What happened to you who did this to you?" she asked coming over towards me "I fell it was nothing" I said trying not to look at her. "That is not nothing I've seen a lot of this to no you've been beaten up who did this we can protect you we promises Cara Dom will protect you" she said wrapping her arms around me as I cried. "It was ….. My dad my dad did this to me" I said as I cried onto her shoulder as I heard the front door slam shut and hearing a bunch of people down stairs. "Why did he do this to you" mia said as I pulled back from her holding the towel around my body tighter. "he has done it since my mum died he said It was my fault she saved me from getting hit by a car so he said it was my fault says I deserve it and he has done it every week since she died" I said not looking up from the floor. "It's okay you have us now we are your family now but we have to tell Dom I can't let you go back there and I won't let you get hurt again you can live with us. You will be safe here." She said.

"Okay but can we tell Dom about this after the races please i don't think I can do it now." She nodded at me and told me to sit down while she got me ready. She had curled my hair slightly so it sat just above my waist and put makeup on me so you couldn't see my bruises and she then told me to put on the clothes she had laid out for me. I put on a red dress with black lace detailing for sleeves. The dress was figure hugging and showed of my tiny waist, it dipped just enough to show a little bit of cleaving but not too much and hit the middle of my thighs and a pair of black heels were 6 inch high I couldn't help but smile at how I looked into the mirror and as mia stepped into the mirror I couldn't help but love her outfit. She had chosen to wear a white dress that wasn't tight but wasn't too lose it was just right and it synched in at her waist and she had on a pair of 6 inch heels ad well in a nude colour we looked hot if I had to say so myself. We walked out of her bedroom to see everyone waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs and as they noticed us they wolf whistled and I couldn't help but notice Dom's eyes glued to me.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs Dom held his hand out for me and I took it smiling at him as we all walked out of the house and into separate cars I got into Dom's car with him. I got into the carefully to make sure I dint flash anyone my underwear as I got in and Dom shut my door and walked around the car and started it up. We were the last to leave the drive way but as we started driving Dom placed his hand on my thigh and was running his hand up and down driving me crazy. "If you keep doing that I'm going to go crazy" I said. He laughed and ran his hand up a little higher so his little finger was just under my dress. "What like this" he said going even higher I couldn't help but let a little moan out of my mouth. Just as I was about to say something we reached the races and I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at me. As we pulled up and got out of the car Dom placed his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

As the races start I see loads of people still looking at me "why are a bunch of people staring at me" I said to Dom "there staring because you look beautiful" he said look at me with a smile "no seriously " I said giving him a smile. "it's because your with me round here I'm known as the king of the streets best street racer out there, there looking at you because it's been a long time I've had someone who wasn't family by my side" he said turning so I was leaning against his car and he was in front of me.

He leaned down and placed his hands on my waist pulling me so I was flush against him it started out as an innocent kiss but as soon as our lips connected we couldn't stop it was like a magnetic force pulling us closer. Just as I pulled away mia cleared her throat and started laughing as I blushed and tried to hide my face in his chest.

After that we all watched the races together and I hadn't felt this much part of a family since my mum died I was happy and in that moment nothing could bring in down. At 1 in the morning we all went home and I decide with mia we would tell everyone in the morning and that her and Dom would come and collect my stuff with me. I walked into Dom's bedroom to find him sitting on his bed with no shirt on and just boxers on. He looked so hot "hey do you mind if I sleep In here" I said walking closer to him as he pulled me onto the bed "no you can sleep in this bed whenever you want love" he said kissing my lips "I need to take of my make up off but I need you to not as questions until the morning okay I just want you to hold me and fall asleep okay" I said kissing him. "Okay baby whatever you want" he said smiling at me as I wiped of my makeup using makeup wipes. After I had took of all of my makeup I took of all of my clothes except my underwear and pulled on Dom's shirt that lay on the floor and climbed under the covers and into Dom's awaiting arms. "What are we?" I said as I rested my head on his chest. "I want you to be my girl if that's okay with you baby" he said kissing the top of my head. "I would love that" I said kissing him on the lips and resting my head back on his chest falling asleep feeling safe and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun creeping through the open window and my head on Dom's chest with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but smile. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. "Are you going to keep staring at me baby" he said opening his eyes smiling at me. "I wasn't staring" I said laughing as he moved his hand to my waist tickling. "Stop stop dom stop it" I said while laughing. I went to get up when he pulled me down with a smile on his face and kissed me. "We need to get ready come on" I said as I pulled back from him and pulled on my leather pants and tucking Dom's top into them.

As I walked into his bathroom I looked into his mirror and my face looked horrible. The bruises were all going purple and my black eyes were starting to go slightly yellow. I turned on the tap and washed water over my face and I used Dom's tooth brush to brush my teeth with he came into the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt on with his cross neckless over the top. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him will he kissed my neck. I put the tooth brush down and washed out my mouth he continued to kiss my neck, I couldn't help but moan, I turned in his arms and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down my sides and the he grasped my bum and put me on top of the counter with him in between of my legs. I pulled him as close as I could get him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He paced his hand on my thigh and let his hand wander up and down squeezing ever so slightly it was driving me crazy. He pulled away resting his forehead on mine as we both breathed heavily. "come on baby we need to go down stairs or mia will have are heads" he said pulling me off the counter and out of the bathroom and bedroom and down the stairs.

As I walked down I saw mia talking to everybody who sat at the table everyone I had met. I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to dom. We all ate and drank coffee before I decided to tell everybody my secret as everybody kept look at my face and I need to tell them.

Mia looked at me and nodded. "Everybody Cara needs to tell us something listen up." She said smiling at me. "I know you all want to know how I got these bruises and I'm going to tell you but I need you all to promises to keep you anger in check okay good. Well I got these bruises from my dad he beat me ever since my mum died when I was 14 he says it's my fault and this is what I deserve. So since I was 14 I took these beating" I said looking at the floor tying not too make eye contact with anyone as a tear came down my cheek. Dom placed his hands in mine and hugged me as I cried. "no women should ever have to put up with this. Its abuse who would do that to their daughter it's horrible he's a bastard." Roman shouted

"Cara did he ever try anything else" brain asked as mia tried to calm roman down. "Once but my made walked in on it and said that if he did anything like that again she would go to the police." I said as Dom kissed the top of my head I could tell he was angry but didn't want to say anything. "Cara is going to be living with us from now on she is family and family sticks together" mia said smiling at me. "we are going to go pick up her stuff from her house today me Dom and brain are going to with her and the rest of you are going to the garage and once we have collected all of her stuff we are all going to have a move night and enjoy the rest of the day together okay" mia said taking charge everybody nodded. We all got up from the table and said good bye to each other roman hugged me for what seemed like the longest time like he was trying to protect me. Me and mia went upstairs as she said I couldn't wear what I had worn the day before and she gave me a pair of acid coloured cut of shorts and a grey vest that was skin tight and I wore the red converse. Mai pulled my hair into a fishtail braid and put on makeup to cover my bruises. Mia wore a red jumpsuit and a pair of white converse with her hair in a messy pony tail with no makeup on at all. We walked down stairs and decided to take both Dom's car and brain's as I had a lot of stuff. As we drove to my house I couldn't help but stare at Dom he was just perfect. As we approached the drive way I saw my father's car in the drive and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "He's here" I said as we came to a stop outside the front door. "Don't worry about anything okay we are here and we have your back" Dom said getting out of the car and helping me out as well. I pulled out my house key from my bag and they all followed me into the house. We had made it upstairs before he had noticed us come in. "I see the little bitch is back" he said as he walked up to us. I continued walking towards my bedroom opening my bedroom door walking in. I pulled out suit cases from under my bed and told mia to pack up all of my clothes in the wardrobe and draws. I told brain to pack everything on my desk and bookshelf and I had Dom help me take of all the photos that were on the walls that I wanted to keep and pack them. By the time me and Dom had finished Brian had packed everything up in 3 suit cases and mia had packed all of my wardrobe into 4 suit cases as well as 3 boxes.

We had started putting all of the things in the car when my father had began to intervene he started shouting at me which I ignored until he brought up my mum. "You're just like your mother you are. You're a little slag and deserve everything I gave you just like you mother did. I never wanted kids it was her all her she said that It would be good for us. The you went and killed her you dirty little slag." And that's when I snapped.

"I didn't deserve anything you gave me I was a kid a child I need you are you wasn't there you made me suffer. I hate you and I wish Jessica had gone to the police when you nearly raped me. You're a drunk, a monster that deserves to die and you deserve to die alone what do you have now nothing and do you know what. I have a family, a family that cares about me and wants me to be happy and that man over there" I said pointing at Dom "I love him and he wants to keep me safe and protected from you." I said walking over to him and kicking him where it would hurt and as he fell I kicked him in the stomach. "Come on guys lest go he's not worth anymore of our time" I said grabbing Dom's hand and getting it the car. "Are you okay baby?" Dom said as we pulled out of the drive way with mia and Brian behind us. Mia was on the phone to the guys and telling them that they could come home in an hour. "I'm fine in fact I'm better than fine in free and I have you and I'm happy" I said as he placed his hand on mine smiling at me before turning back to the road. I couldn't help smiling "I love you too" he said glancing at me "good because I can't lose you" I said squeezing his hand. It took us half an hour to get home with Dom's driving and we unpacked all of my stuff and put it all in Dom's room witch I had also cleaned so we could fit all of our stuff together while he was down stairs with mia and brain.

I sat on the bed and looked around at what I had done I had put all of the clothes in the wardrobe that we now sheared and I had put some pictures on the wall and put some of my books on the shelfs. As I looked at the books I notivced a picture hanging out of one of the books the picture was of me as a child and a boy who looked about 2 years older than me and my parents I turned the picture aroung and in my mother's hand writing said "my too beautiful children Cara and Brian O'Conner." I couldn't remember him but he must have been my older brother. I held onto the picture and walked down stairs where the others three where waiting for the rest to come. I walked over to Dom and sat on his knee as mia came and sat down next to brain. "Hey look what I just found. I found it in a book it's a photo of me and who I'm assuming is my older brother it says so on the back." I said as I showed him the picture he then turned it around and looked very surprised. "Baby what's your last name" he said as he kissed my cheek "O'Conner my last names O'Conner why" I asked him resting my head on his shoulder "brain is there any chance you could have a sister" he said looking from me to brain "yeah I have a sister about two years younger than me and when I left at fifteen my parents got up and lest Arizona and I couldn't find her she would be mia's age now why" he said smiling at us both and kissing mia on the cheek. "well Cara found this picture of her and a Brian O'Conner as kids and it's her older brother and I reckon you too are siblings because now looking at it you too look kinda the same." He said taking a sip of his beer. "Omg I can't believe you're here I looked for you for years and I couldn't find you and once mum died nobody would speak to me I can't believe I have my baby sister back" brain said standing up and pulling me up into a hug while spinning me around. He put me down and I couldn't believe everything that had happened today. "I can't believe this why did I not know you existed until now" I said sitting back on Dom's knee smiling at him as he kissed my cheek. "well when I left dad said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore and mum had no choice but to let me leave not that she wanted me to and once I had left I want aloud any contact with any of the family at all. And not long after I had left you got into that car wreak that you missed memorises form at least that's what auntie cat told me and to make sure you didn't remember dad must have hid any trace of me from the house. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I should have been but I wasn't I'm so sorry cara I am and once mum died I didn't know what to do so I just moved out here and when I did try to find you it was too late you had moved and nobody had herd from you at all. I'm so sorry" brain said as he told me the story and now I remembered everything "it's okay bri you didn't know what a monster he was and it's fine because I've got my family back and that's all I need. You lot and the others are all I need to make me happy trust me its fine I've moved past it I love you all." I said as I took a sip od Dom's beer the others all came through the door and we all sat down and had a proper movie night as a family and we ate are body weight in pizza. The last thing I remember is Dom carrying me to bed and cuddling with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to see dom waking out of our bedroom door and closing it softly as not to wake me. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the windows pulling open the curtains and then walking into the on suite bathroom. I pulled of all of my clothes and stepped into the shower enjoying the warm water running over my body. I washed my long hair with apple shampoo and conditioner and then climbed out from the hot water turning the shower off and wrapping a towel round my body.

I walked over to the sink brushing my teeth and applied a light layer of concealer to cover up my bruises I was lucky as mia had given me a cram and it was really starting to help my bruises heal a lot faster so they were only just visible now, a light pink blusher, a gold eyeshadow and a red lip. I brushed my hair pulling it into a messy pony tail.

I then walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe that now holds both mine and Dom's clothes and pulled out a white push up bra and matching pants pulling them onto my body and then placing the towel in the hamper. I then pulled out a light purple crop top and a pair of black cut of shorts with studs on that would show of my long legs. As I finished getting dresses I pulled on a pair of white converse and grabbed the red once so I could give them back to mia. I walked out of the room and closed the door and walked down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen where everybody was sat eating. I sat next to Dom and placed grabbed a slice of toast "good morning people" I said and I received an amount of mornings and good mornings back. As I looked around the room and couldn't help but smile and join in with the conversation. "so what's the plan for today then" I said as Dom put down his fork and put his arm round the back of my chair playing with my hair in its pony tail. "well the boys are all going to go to the garage and normally I would run he shop today but as it's a Friday it will be dead so I was thinking some shopping and then after we can hang out with the boys or just come here and have a" in the middle of the sentence mia was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and the sound of heavy footsteps. As we all turned to see who had waked into the door I saw a women about a year older than me. She had dark brown hair and had lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black vest and ripped up jeans and combat boots. Nobody could take there eyes of her. "Hello" she said standing in the door way smiling at us all. "What are you doing here letty?" Dom said standing from his chair. Mia walked next to me and brain come and stood next to me. "Well I thought I would come home." She said eyeing me "who is she". I looked around and spoke "my names Cara" I said trying to be polite but I could sense the animosity in the air. "I don't care for skanks like you" she said glaring at me. "Letty do not come into my home and disrespect my girl you up and left if you don't remember two years ago. The girl who said she would never be scared got up and ran. You moved on. So don't you dare think you can come back in our home my family's home and disrespect one of our own." Dom said taking a step towards letty and shouting at her. Letty looked UN bothered that he had shouted at her "look Dom I'm sorry about leaving I just couldn't be here anymore with everything that was going on I just couldn't and I came back hoping I could be back into this family the one family I grew up with. I regret leaving but it was for the best for both of us we were the worst people when we were together I just want to come home please" she said nearly in tears and crossing her arms over her chest. She went to turn away and I saw Dom thinking and debating with himself. "letty you don't turn your back on family even when they do but one wrong step and I'll be done with you understand" Dom said smiling as she turned around and hugged him. "thank you and cara I'm sorry for calling you a skank I don't even know you but I'm sure your nice I would like to get to know you after all we are family now and guys I'm so sorry for leaving" she said and I smiled at her. After that everyone hugged and then we all went are separate ways for the day me and mia to shopping and letty and the boys to the garage. I couldn't help but notice how she would glance at Dom and then at Leon.

Me and mia pulled up at the mall and mia dragged me around and buying clothes for the both of us. At lunch time we went to the food court and we both sat down with a basket of fries and a glass of coke. "so what is between Dom letty and Leon" I asked.

"well Dom and letty were together since she was 16 she always wanted him and then after 4 years of them being together Dom found out that she had slept with Leon and things went downhill and then letty said she needed to leave for a while to get her head straight and she hadn't come back until today but the day she walked out of the door Dom said that they were over and better as friends as they are both tornadoes and they are a terrible couple but since Dom found you he has been a lot calm and a lot happier so I wouldn't worry and the last I knew letty was in love with Leon." Once we had finished our food me and mia went home and cooked dinner for everyone as by the time we go back it was 6 in the afternoon. As we all ate dinner around the table I noticed Leon had his arm around lefty's chair and how she would lean back into him and I couldn't help but smile. And as we all finished up dinner mia and brain went to up to their bedroom as did letty and Leon. Jessie, tej and roman all went to the basement to play games me and Dom fell asleep outside in the hammock waking up to a sun rise. This was how I knew I would love these people for ever and I never wanted that to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n I am so sorry it has taken me a while to update I have been extremely busy. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story and I would really appreciate if you could review this story for me thank you please enjoy Josie xxx

I walked up stairs to get changed I stripped my clothes of and pulled on a long baggy white t-shirt that had dance competition winners of 2002 wrote on it. I pulled on a pair of red cut of shorts and tucked my top into it and pulled on a pair of gold sandals and brushed through my hair leaving it down. Everyone had gone to the garage except for me and Brian. Brain said he wanted to get to know me more and so he took a day off. I walked down stairs to see him waiting down stairs for me with his car keys in his hands. "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out side and into the passenger seat of his car. "We are going to have lunch at a dinner and you are going to tell me about yourself and I want to know how a sister of mine got into street racing especially when she is so bright" he said as he pulled up to a dinner less than 15 minutes down the road.

**We walked into the dinner and sat next to the large glass window at the front of the dinner. The waitress came and asked us what we wished to order and I got a chicken salad and Brian got a burger with extra cheese I don't know how he can eat cheese I hate it. Its rank. "I got into street racing at 15 not long after mum died I was the youngest to do so and one of the best instantly guys hated for a long time that a blonde 15 year old girl could beat a 24 year old guy and for a long time people were out for me. But at sixteen dad found out said I was never to be found there again so I was off the scene for a while witch killed me. It was at 17 and a half that I got back to where I belonged when a bunch of my friends thought it would be good to go and dragged me along as I was the only one who knew who run the scene down there. After that I was going every weekend proving myself I did well really well. I only ever had one accident but it was only minor so I had my friend stich me up and no one ever new, it was how I liked it. Racing was my heaven the one thing no one could take away from me it's like it's in my blood." I said as I ate my salad and as he ate his burger. "it is in your blood cara mum was a racer until she met dad he hated her racing he felt like nothing compared to her in the race even when her tried to beat her he couldn't her dad had taught her she was the best in her generation she was unbeatable since she was 14 and dad hated that he felt stupid because she could race and drive better than he ever could. It's in your blood because you are meant to race. She even knew that because as soon as you sore a car you knew exactly what it was and how fast it could go before I left she was teaching you to drive to race you wanted to follow in her footsteps but after the accident dad refused to let her teach you, you crashed into a tire wall and was in a coma for days. She would always tell me that you were going to be the best" he said smiling at me as I couldn't help but grin. We spent hours just talking in the dinner until it hit 6 o'clock and we went home to find mia had cooked dinner. We both sat down next to are partners I couldn't help but kiss Dom as he pulled me as close to him as humanly possible. **

**After dinner we all went into the living room and watched multiple movies and just enjoyed our family being whole again and everyone enjoyed the fact that me and letty were fast becoming great friends. That night we all fell asleep in the living room happier than we ever could be. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to everyone making noise in the kitchen and laughing. I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am. I walked up stairs and went into the bathroom. Pulling of my clothes from last night and hopping in the shower. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with soap and glorys sugar crush body wash enjoying the sweet smells of the body wash. I then shaved my long now tanned legs and they were smooth and soft. I then let the water run over my body for ten minutes before climbing out of the shower and pulled a towel around my body. i walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth with my pink and white tooth brush and cleansed my face. I then brushed my hair and braided it to the side of my head in a fishtail braid. i walked into mine and doms room and opened the wardrobe and pulled out a set of white underwear and pulled them onto my body and placed the towel in the clothes hamper. I then pulled a pair black jeans and a red and white stripped t-shirt with my black leather jacket and the pulled on some black socks and pulled on my cute black heeled ankle boots.

I then walked down stairs to see everyone still eating breakfast. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and ate them all and talking to everyone. "So what are you all doing today" I asked stealing food off of doms plate smiling at him sweetly. "well mia and brain are going somewhere and they won't tell us were and the rest of us are going to the garage to fix your car and them were having a barbeque" said Leon throwing his arm around letty as we all got up to leave shouting to mia and brain a good bye and walking out the door to get in are cars and head to the garage.

We all spent the day fixing car and messing about. We end staying at the garage until 6 in the evening when mia called saying she had finished dinner and brain had finished barbequing. We all went home and ate the gorgeous food and then went to bed thinking about how lucky we were to have such an amazing family.

a/n imp so sorry about not updating recently I have sort of been really busy and then I got writers block so could you please give me ideas on how I can make this story more interesting for you thank you very much for reading josie xx


End file.
